dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Dragon Ball Z: The Lost Book
Demon Saga On an island, where Goku was training, Vegeta arrived. "Kakarot!" Vegeta shouted. "I hope I'm not interrupting!" "Oh, hey, Vegeta!" Goku shouted back. "What are you doing here?!" "It's been a while since we've fought," Vegeta cried. "How 'bout it?" Goku thought about it for a moment. "Well?!" Vegeta asked. "I'm waiting!" "Well..." Goku said. "I guess my training will have to wait. Let's go, Vegeta!" "That's more like it!" Vegeta said, smirking. The two began clashing. They exchanged blows between each other. the waves crashed on the land, The islands rumbled like an earthquake, and the clouds were blown away. Goku cupped his hands next to his side ( we all know what that means!). " KA-ME-HA-ME..." Goku charged more power in the blast. "HA!" he shouted as the blast hurled toward Vegeta. "Oh, yeah?" Vegeta asked. He put out a palm in front of himself. "Big Bang Attack!" He launched the ball at Goku's Kamehameha. The blasts collided. They both tried to win the clash between blasts, but neither of them could get the upper hand. Desperate to win, Goku yelled "HAA!!!" as he tranformed into a Super Saiyan and was easily winning the colision. "Kakarot," Vegeta said. "You won't win. No way!" Vegeta turned into a super saiyan as well. Yet again, neither sides could get the upper hand. Finally, the blasts exploded. The two went back to hand-to-hand combat. Eventually, they both punched each other in the face at the same time. "Your good, Kakarot," Vegeta admitted, "But it's time to get serious!" Electricity crackled around him as he turned into a Super Saiyan 2. Goku did the same and turned into a Super Saiyin 2 as well. Vegeta stretched his arms and opened his palms to his sides. He was charging a Final Flash! Goku wasn't giving up. He charged a Super Kamehameha. "Kamehameha!" and "Final Flash!" the two yelled at the same time as they launched their blasts. The blasts were equal. Wanting to win, Goku turned into a Super Saiyan 3. His blast easily dominated Vegeta's. Goku had won. "I'm hungry!" Goku said. He went back to his base form. he flew to Vegeta. "I won," Goku said. He threw Vegeta a Senzu Bean. "See ya!" He instant transmission and teleported to his house. Vegeta angrily ate the bean as he pouted because of his defeat. "I sense evil energy!" he said after a while. A warrior with reddish-pink aura flew down to Vegeta. It was a young kid. He had red skin, and bright, red eyes. He had no hairline and his hair was black and had four spikes pointing on top. "I'm Zin," the alien boy said "Where's Goku?" Vegeta didn't reply. "I know you know him," Zin said. "Will I have to beat the information outta you?" "You think you're tough, kid?" Vegeta asked. "Let's find out!" Vegeta transformed into a Super Saiyan. "I'll end you quickly! Big Bang Attack!" The blast hit Zin, so it seemed. "That killed him!" Vegeta said. "Oh, did it?" Zin said above Vegeta. He charged a giant red ball crackling with black electricity. "Super Red Ball!" Zin shouted as he hurled it towards Vegeta. He tried to run away from the blast, but he was caught in the explosion. The island wasn't far from Goku's home, so he could see the explosion. He went to check it out. Goku saw an injured Vegeta on the ground. "Hey..." Zin said. "Goku!" Goku's eyes glowed turquoise. He was angry. He turned into a Super Saiyan. He threw punches at Zin, but he dodged them all. Goku charged a Full Power Energy Wave. He launched it at Zin. It appeared he was hit, but Zin appeared behind him and hit him with his two hands. Goku landed on one of the islands. Zin sat on Goku's chest as he hit him with a series of punches. Teen Gohan sensed something was wrong. ( I know Gohan was older when Goku learned Super Saiyan 2 and 3, but I thought it would be more interesting.) "Dad's in trouble," he said. He transformed into a Super Saiyan and flew to his father. As Goku layed on the ground beat up, conscious, but beat up, Gohan finally arrived. "This kid is about my age," Zin said. He said to Gohan "If Goku and Vegeta got beat by me, what makes you think YOU can beat me?" "I don't know," Gohan said, "but I'll try." He charged a golden blast into his palms. "Masenko!" He fired it at Zin. He easily deflected it. "Is that all you got?" "No!" Gohan replied. "Kamehameha!" He fired it at Zin. He held it with one hand. "No way!" Gohan cried, suprised. "How did he do that?!" Zin yelled "Super Red Blast!" as he fired a red blat with the hand he held the Kamehameha. It over-powered Gohan's blast. Gohan struggled to hold on to Zin's blast. "Gohan!" Goku shouted. "Super Saiyan isn't strong enough! Use Super Saiyan 2!" With his father's request, he transformed, and easily deflected Zin's blast. "Finally," Zin said, "a challenge!" Zin's watch beeped. "Heh!" he said. "He's almost here!" "Who?" Gohan asked. "Heh, you'll see!" "In the meantime," Gohan said, "I'll give you some work!" "Die, Saiyan!" Zin yelled as he hurled a red ball at Gohan. It exploded, but Gohan dodged it. He teleported behind Zin and punched him in the face. He spit pink blood. After he got up, Gohan landed another blow in his face. Zin tried using hand-to hand combat, but Gohan easily beat him in that area. Zin was angry. "Now you will see my true power!" Zin charged up. He was stronger, but Gohan still beat him. He was furious. "AAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!" Zin's aura went from pink to red. Pink electricity crackled around it. He was transforming! Long horns grew from his forehead. He was much stronger. "Now," he said, "the real games begin!" The two fought. Their power was amazing. Their fists pounded each other. It was an amazing battle. They smashed, bashed, and crashed. No matter how hard they tried, their power remained equal. Gohan cupped his hands. He charged a Super Kamehameha. "KAMEHAMEHA!!!" he yelled as he fired the blast. Zin charged a Super Red Blast. "Super Red Blast!!!" Zin shouted as he too, fired his blast. They collided. It was epic. Neither side could win the clash. Their blasts tore through the island they were on. It was crumbling apart. Finally, an explosion occured from the blasts. The two were injured from the explosion, but they still had plenty of fight in them. Zin's watch beeped again. "He's here!" he shouted. Then another person with pink aura flew down on the island. It was a man from Zin's race. He was a tall, muslular man. Like Zin, he had red skin and red eyes. He had a white cape he wore around his neck. "Hello, Zin..." he said. "Hello..." Zin replied. "Father!" "Who is that?" Goku asked himself. Who, indeed, was this man, and what power does he hold? "I don't get it!" Goku said to the new alien that arrived on Earth. "Who are you?!" The alien replied "I am King Zin! I am the leader of planet Zin, named after yours truly." "But what is your purpose?" Goku asked. King Zin replied "My people have sensed you and your friends' powers. People as strong as you could oppose a threat to the Zinians. Therefore, Earth must be destroyed!!!" Goku and Gohan were stunned to discover King Zin's plans. "I won't let you!" Goku shouted. He transformed into a Super Saiyan 2. "He's stronger than me in that form," King Zin admitted. "But not for long!" King Zin's pink aura became red and pink lightning crackled around it. Long horns grew out of his head. He transformed like Zin! "This form is called the Demon Mode. With it, I will crush you! Let's go!" "We have our own fight to finish..." Zin said, smirking, "Gohan!" The Zinians and the Saiyans were ready to fight! Goku and King Zin fought first. Then, Gohan and Zin fought soon after. Both battles were intense. Goku charged a Kamehameha and blasted it in King Zin's face. King Zin stood in front of the blast and grabbed Goku's head. (The Kamehameha dissapeared beacause Goku stopped cupping his hands when King Zin grabbed him.) "Now it's my turn," King Zin said. As he held Goku's head, he hit Goku with a Super Red Blast. Goku used Wild Sense to dodge the attack. Meanwhile, Gohan and Zin were battling it out as well. Zin fired a Barrage of red ki blasts, and Gohan deflected them all. He fired a Kamehameha, but Zin dodged it. They went back to hand-to-hand combat. After Goku and King Zin's battle seemed like it was going no where, King Zin charged a Super Red Ball, him and Zin's ultimate attack! He hurled it at Goku, but Goku held on to the blast. It was difficult for him. "I'll help you, father!" Zin said. He charged a Super Red Ball at King Zin's ball. Their balls combined, making a ginormous Super Red Ball. Goku wasn't able to hold on, as the ball made a huge explosion. Goku seemed to be defeated, but he used Instant Transmission to dodge the attack. He used Instant Transmission Kamehameha to send King Zin flying. Gohan hit Zin with a Kamehameha of his own as Zin, too, was sent flying. "You should have payed attention," Gohan said to Zin. "Let's finish this," Goku said to his son. Goku and Gohan stood next to each other, then, so did Zin and King Zin. Goku and Gohan charged a Super Kamehameha while Zin and King Zin charged a Super Red Blast. Then, everyone fired their blasts. It was an epic collision of a dual Super Kamehameha and a dual Super Red Blast. After thirty long minutes of the collision, an explosion occoured. The four were injured, but still standing. Meanwhile at the Kami House, the rest of the Z Fighters sensed the amazing power coming from the four fighting. "Woah!" Yamcha cried. "You guys feel that power?!" "Yeah!" Krillin replied. "It feels like Goku and Gohan's energy!" "Well then," Piccolo said, "Let's go check it out." Then the Z Fighters flew off. After the two Saiyans and the two Zinians continued their battle, the Z Fighters finally arrived. "Hey, Goku! Gohan!" Krillin said. "Hey, Krillin!" Goku replied. "I'd Love to talk, but we're kind of busy here." "Look, Goku," Piccolo said. "We're going to have to stop your little battle. You know how I can hear EVERYTHING in the universe?" "Yeah," Goku replied. "Well," Piccolo resumed his talking. "I overheard your conversation with you and the king over there, how he wants to destroy us. Also, I know where his planet is. It's a couple millon miles away from Pluto. I heard his people talking, they plan to have a full-scale invasion on Earth!" "Really?!" Goku asked. "Man, we're in trouble!" "Luckily for us," Piccolo said, "Bulma's dad has a spaceship. We could use it to go there and stop the people. We have to go to Capsule Corp. to get it." "That's a plan," Goku said as him and Gohan go back to their base forms. Zin and King Zin do the same. "But Gohan and I could Do it all by ourselves." He grabs Gohan and uses Instant Transmission to go to planet Zin. "That fool!" Piccolo says. "NO! YOU WON'T LAY A FINGER ON MY PLANET!!!" King Zin yelled as he uses Instant Transmission to go to planet Zin. Everyone is shocked to learn that King Zin knows this move. "Aw man!" Zin says. "It took me a while to fly to Earth. Father expects me to fly all the way back to planet Zin?! Oh, well! I guess I could deal with these guys!" Everybody was scared. Zin is way out of their leagues! Then Zin is hit with an energy blast. It was Vegeta! "All of you go!" he said. "I'll handle this guy!" "But look at you!" Krillin cried. "You're injured! You can't fight him like this!" "I said go!" Vegeta said angrily. Then following Vegeta's command, everybody flew off to Capsule Corp. "Heh, you again?" Zin asked. "I'll finish you off." Zin charged a energy ball. "Goodbye, Vegeta!" Then Zin was almost hit with a blast from behind, but he dodged it. The blast was a Special Beam Cannon! "What are you doing, Namekian?" Vegeta asked Piccolo. "You go on ahead with the rest of them. And here's a Senzu Bean." He tossed Vegeta a bean. "You expect me to lose, and do nothing about it?!" Vegeta asked. "I will go nowhere!" "Trust me," Piccolo said, "I can handle this guy. Now go!" Vegeta ate the bean. "Very well," he said. "If you want to get beat that badly, go ahead!" He turned into a Super Saiyan and flew off. "A Namekian?!" Zin asked. "I won't even have to use my Demon Mode! I'll destroy you in a second!" "Really?" Piccolo asked. "Prove it. Let's go!" Meanwhile, Goku and Gohan arrived on planet Zin. It was a decent looking planet. The sky was pink, the ground was red, and the buildings were black. "So this is planet Zin," Goku said. "Interesting." King Zin arrived soon after. "If you want to destroy my planet," he said, "you'll have to go through me, first! Come on!!!" Goku and Gohan got ready to face King Zin! Goku and Gohan started by turning into Super Saiyans. Goku attacked first. He threw a combo of punches, but King Zin dodged them all. He quickly knocked Goku to the ground. Gohan went as soon after. He was knocked down even sooner. They both decided to attack at the same time. But even though it was two against one, King Zin still had the upper hand. He makes an explosive wave to move Goku and Gohan back. "You guys are weak!" King Zin said. "When are you going to make this fun?!" "Right now!" Goku shouted. He Stood a distance in front of King Zin and Gohan stod a distance behind him. They both charged a Kamehameha. King Zin didn't move a muscle as the blasts hit him, causing an explosion. When the smoke cleared, King Zin barely had a scratch on him. "I give you guys an open shot," he said, "and that's all you guys got?! Now it's my turn!" King Zin charged two Super Red Blasts in each hand, hitting both Goku and Gohan. Meanwhile, the battle between Piccolo and Zin had begun. They had begun with hand-to-hand combat. They were pretty even. "Hmph," Zin said. "I see, you're not half bad. But how do you like THIS?!" Zin fires a Super Red Blast. Piccolo counters it with the Explosive Demon Wave. The blasts were even, so an explosion occured. Zin was pretty surprised. Very surprised, actually. "N-no way! W-wait, there's an explanation. I-I just held back my attack, Th-that's all!" Zin, in anger, rushes to Piccolo and tries to hit him with a barrage of punches and kicks, but Piccolo dodged them all. That made Zin angrier. He put more speed into his fists, and they all hit Piccolo. Then he hit him with an elbow, knocking him on the ground. When the smoke cleared, Piccolo is revealed to have a couple of bruises. "How do you like THAT?!" Zin asked, cockily. "I see," Piccolo said. "You are powerful. Now I know I don't have to hold back!" Piccolo removed his weights and powered up. "Yes," Zin said. "Show me your full power!" After realising that they can't win like this, Goku and Gohan turned into Super Saiyan 2. King Zin turned into Demon Mode. The two rushed to attack King Zin. They seemed pretty even against the king. There was no telling which side was going to win. Meanwhile, Piccolo was giving Zin a run for his money! He hit him with a barrage of punches and kicks. Then he knocked him on the ground. "How?!" Zin asked. "How is this possible?!" "That's because I'm stronger than a Super Saiyan," Piccolo said. "You wanna know why? That's because I'm a Super Namek!" Piccolo hit Zin with a Special Beam Cannon, causing significant damage. Zin was furious. He transformed into Demon Mode. When a Zinian transforms, all the injuries they've recieved in their base form are healed, which means double trouble for Piccolo! Zin hit Piccolo with several blows. he wasn't able to keep up with the Zinian. After giving several damaging hits to Piccolo, Zin hit him with a Super Red Blast, deciding the victor of the battle. Piccolo has ended up under the sea. Believing he was dead, Zin flew off to planet Zin, not bothering to leave with the spaceship he came in, since he was very fast in his Demon Mode. Meanwhile, the rest of the Z Fighters (including Future Trunks, Krillin, Yamcha, and Tien), have made it to Capsule Corp. Vegeta came soon after. "Father!" Future Trunks said, "You made it!" "Yeah, yeah," Vegeta said. "Now can we fire up that ship and go?!" "Wait!" Krillin said. "Where's Piccolo?!" "Oh, the Namekian?" Vegeta asked. "He decided top fight that Zin kid. Hmph, the fool. Probably getting trashed!" "But we can't just leave him!" Tien said. "Thirty minutes," Vegeta said. "If he's not here in thirty minutes, we're leaving. I'm not waiting a second more!" The Z Fighters waied patiently for his return. Piccolo has emerged from sea, barely able to hold on. Luckily, he had a Senzu Bean, and after he ate it, he flew off to Capsule Corp. Goku and Gohan's fight against King Zin continued. The Saiyans had a couple of bruises, while King Zin only had a few. "in that second form of yours (he means Super Saiyan 2)," King Zin said, "You guys are very powerful. But in my Demon Mode, I'm still a little stronger! You can't beat me. Your faliure to stop me is inevitable, your death is inevitable, the destruction of your planet is inevitable. Just surrender! You can't win!" "Surrender?" Goku asked. "I will never surrender. If I ever surrendered, even once, planet Earth would be destroyed a long time ago. I can't give up. Planet Earth is my home, and I will protect it!" 20 minutes later, Piccolo arrived at Capsule Corp. "Good, he's here," Vegeta said. "Now let's go!" The spaceship flew off into space.Zin was making his way into planet Zin as well. It was about an hour later when the spaceship arrived on the planet. Zin was behind the ship by a matter of seconds. Everybody made it to where Goku and Gohan were fighting King Zin. "Guys!" Goku said. "What are you doing here?" "We said we were coming," Piccolo said. "But I told you, Gohan and I could handle this ourselves!" "I don't have time for these guys!" King Zin said. "Zin, dispose of them!" "Glady," Zin said, grinning. "You wont be disposing anybody!" Vegeta said. "I will be disposing you!" Vegeta transformed into a Super Saiyan 2. They begun to fight. The battle seemed pretty even at first, but Vegeta quickly got the upper-hand. He hit Zin with punches, kicks, and ki blasts. Zin found it hard to keep up. He tried his best, but he was no match for the angry Super Saiyan 2! "How?!" Zin asked. "How are you able to beat me so easily?!" "That's easy to figure out," Vegeta replied. "Because I'm the Prince of planet Vegeta!" Zin was stunned. "WELL I'M THE PRINCE OF PLANET ZIN!" Zin cried. "AND I SAY YOU CAN'T WIN!!! EAT TTTTHHHHIIIIIISSSS!!!!!!!!!!!" Zin charged all of his power into a Super Red Ball. "You fool!" King Zin said. "Are you trying to destroy the whole planet?!" Zin replied "AT LEAST I'LL DESTROY THIS FOOL ALONG WITH IT IT!!!!!!!!" Zin threw the massive ball of energy. "Is that all?" Vegeta replied as he charged an attack."Final Flash!" He fired the blast. It completely ripped through the Super Red Ball. Zin couldn't believe his eyes. The blast hit him. "NNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Zin yelled as the Final Flash completely obliterated him. King Zin was shaken. He lost his son. He was supposed to be the heir to the throne. He was supposed to watch his son grow to be a powerful warrior. He was supposed to rule the universe, along with his son by his side. Now he was gone. He was all alone. He felt the pain of loss. He couldn't bottle up his anger any longer. King Zin bursted into such rage and anger. His red aura became darker, the pink electricity went from pink to red, and his horns grew longer. He was transforming again! His muscles bulged out. His power grew every second. Large wings grew out of his back. Everybody could't believe their eyes. King Zin was an Ultimate Demon! "This...!" King Zin said, "Is the Ultimate Demon Mode! My power is amazing!!!" King Zin teleported to Krillin. His boots were shaking with fear. "You wanna go first, bald one?" KIng Zin asked. He knocked Krillin back several feet, putting him to sleep. He teleported to Yamcha next. "How about you, next, one with the scars?" He hit Yamcha with a swing of his left wing, hitting him back, knocking his lights out. Then he teleported to Tien. "How about you, 3 eyes?" Tien tried to punch him, but King Zin countered with a powerful kick, knocking him out. After, he teleported to Piccolo. "Your turn, green guy." Piccolo tried to hit King Zin with a Special Beam Cannon, but Zin countered it with a Super Red Beam. It over-powered Piccolo's beam, making him unconcious. Right after, he teleported to Future Trunks. "Hey, my purple-haired friend." Future Trunks went Super Saiyan and tried to attack, but Zin did a backflip, sending him flying, putting him out as well. Only Goku, Gohan, and Vegeta remained. "Why meddle with those weaklings," Vegeta said, "When you can be fighting a super elite? Come on!" King Zin quickly teleported in front of Vegeta. He was amazed, but tried to hide it. "I see you've got some speed." "Please," King Zin said, "You're not even worth a warm-up." "A warm-up?!" Vegeta asked angrily. "I'll give you a challenge! Come on!" The two started with hand-to-hand combat. They seemed even at first, but then King Zin started using his wings to attack. "Darn him," Vegeta said to himself. "Those wings on his back... it's like he has four arms!" "Getting caught off guard, Vegeta?" King Zin asked cockily. Vegeta was angry. He fired a Galick Gun, but King Zin easily deflected it with his wings. "H-how?" Vegeta asked. "That's one of my signature attacks! He couldn't deflect it... not so easily!" "It's simple," King Zin said. "I'm stronger than you. Just accept your fate and die!" "Never!" Vegeta shouted as he rushed towards King Vegeta and hit him with a powerful one-handed blast. Heh!" Vegeta said, grinning. King Zin teleported behind him. "No way!" Vegeta said. "You're finished!" King Zin shouted as he blasted Vegeta with a two-handed blast straight in his face. Vegeta was sent flying. He went back to his base form as he was knocked out. "That take cares of that pest," King Zin said, smiling. "Only you two are left." Goku and Gohan, to be specific. "Gohan," Goku said, "We're both in our Super Saiyan 2 forms. If we use all of our power together, maybe we have a chance." "Too late to make plans now, Goku," King Zin said. He teleported to Gohan. He blasted him with a Super Red Blast, knocking him out, making him go back to his base form. "Gohan!" Goku yelled. It seemed like a split second hen Gohan was hit, Goku wasn't able to see it. "You're all alone," King Zin said. "What will you do now, Goku?" Goku flew away a couple of feet to get his distance. "There's only one way to beat a guy like you." Goku charged up. His power kept growing. His hair was getting longer. Buildings and streets cracked and crumbled. He roared as he finally transformed into a Super Saiyan 3! "Now," Goku said, "Are you ready?" "This is the first I've seen this!" King Zin said. "This should be interesting!" They were ready for their battle! Goku and King Zin flew up to the sky. The two started battling. It was intense. With each blow, the heavens themselves shook. Goku was flying away as King Zin was chasing him. King Zin made a powerful sharp wind with his wings, trying to make Goku crash into a building. Goku dodged the wind. They stopped to continue their hand-to-hand combat. King Zin tried to use his wings to attack, but Goku didged them. He also tried using his horns, but Goku dodged them, too. King Zin threw a punch at the same time as Goku, making their fists meet, sending a powerful shockwave. "You haven't dissapointed me," King Zin said. "This was a good warm-up, but don't you think it's time to get serious?" "I agree," Goku replied. "I know I'm going to regret this," Goku said top himself, "but I have no choice." He cupped his hands. "Ka-me-ha-me... Ha!" He fired the blast. It hit King Zin, causing few injuries. "NIce attack," King Zin said. "Now it's my turn!" He put out his right index and middle finger. The electrified with red electricity. "Super Red Beam!" He said as he fired the beam. Goku moved to the right to dodge the attack, but King Zin immidiately teleported next to Goku, hitting him with his wing, knocking Goku into a building. Goku got up from under the rubble and rushed towards king Zin. They went back to hand-to-hand combat. They traded blows. Goku punched King Zin, King Zin punched him back. Goku kicked King Zin, King Zin punched him in his gut. It was unsure who would win. After a while, the two were pretty exausted. King Zin was angry. This battle was going nowhere. King Zin flew up to the air, while Goku flew down to the ground. "This will finish you!" King Zin said. He put his palm out. He was charged a full power Super Red Blast! Goku was in trouble! "What am I going to do?!" Goku said to himself. He decided to counter it. He cupped his hands. He was charging a True Kamehameha! As they charged their blasts, the ground was crumbling. "Father!" Gohan said as he was unable to move. "Don't do it!" "You're gonna destroy the whole planet!" Piccolo agreed. "Stop it!" Goku ignored them. "Ka........ Me....... Ha........ Me........." King Zin said "Super Red......" The two yelled "HHHHHHHAAAAAA!!!!!!!" and "BLAST!!!!!!!" as they hurled their blasts and and an energy beam struggle occured. The blasts didn't move an inch. Their blasts were equal. King Zin knew the explosion could destroy his planet. It was a small planet, and he didn't want anything to happen to it. So he stopped firing the Super Red Blast and dodged Goku's True Kamehameha. The blast went up into space and made a huge explosion. King Zin was tired, but Goku was even more tired. "I've noticed something," King Zin said. "That transformation uses a lot of energy, making you exausted. Soon you will lose the form, and I will win this battle!" Goku was a little angry, as he teleported in the air to King Zin. King Zin dodged his punch and teleported to the ground. "I was hoping you'd do that!" King Zin said. "Now I won't have to worry about destroying my planet!" He put a palm out in the air and made a huge energy ball. It was a Super Air Ball! It was ginormous, much bigger than it was in his Demon Mode! He hurled it at Goku. He had no way to stop that attack! "You won't win," Goku said. "I must protect Earth. If I won't, who will?!" He flew to the ball. "Dragon Fist!" The golden Dragon rushed to the ball and disintigrated the ball. "No!" King Zin said. "How is this possible?!" The Dragon Fist hit King Zin. "NNNNNOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!" he yelled as the dragon obliterated him, killing the king once and for all! Goku went around and gave everybody Senzu Beans. "Go to the ship," he said to everybody. "Why?" Gohan said, worried. "You remember what Piccolo said?" Goku asked. "About how the people here plan to have an invasion? Well I must destroy the Planet so they don't do that." Obeying Goku's request, the Z Fighters went to the ship. With all the Super Saiyan 3 powers he had left, Goku fired a Kamehameha straight through the ground, making the inner core unstable. Goku's exaustion made him go back to his base form. "I learned a thing or two fighting Freiza," Goku said to himself. In a few minutes, the planet exploded as the Speceship flew off. "Dad!" Gohan yelled. Son after, he used Instant Transmission to teleport to the ship. Everybody was happy. They celebrated their victory with Goku. He saved the Earth yet again! Dark Power Saga Coming soon! Category:Fan Fiction